freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luke80
Hi, I'm looking for info how to get better at the race track in the Dublin system when racing against Dexter Hovis. When cruise speed kicks in, Hovis still passes me by. Mail me at mailto:s@yoy.be Hello. All you have to do to win this stage of the race is to cruise first. It's not a fair fight if you race with a Humpback. Try light Verry Heavy Fighters, Heavy Fighters and Light Fighters ( even though you don't have access to most, you can still purchase Bounty hunter ships that are the best until you get the Anubis). Keep in mind, if you continuously lose, try to purchase a Bretonian Cavalier. Tudor I was able to do it once with a Liberty Rhino. =] --Luke80 19:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) All ships have the same cruise speed, so get a ship with a little more maneuverability. --Rikenen 17:57, December 6, 2009 (UTC) more: There is no problem even with a less maneuverable vessel to win the race against Hovis. Hovis does a mistake and the last quarter of the track, where he, in order to get into track again, must go down from his cruise engines and reload them again. The last quarter has sharp curves, so watch out for the direction of the next ring you have to pass.Iif you come in current ring a bit from the opposite side, you can easyly continue turning your ship to get the next ring. I did increase the cruise speed by changing game data so all ships do fly 375 in my game. Nevertheless I won the race with the Bretonian Heavy Fighter several times without using the second lap chance. --Gisteron 14:11, December 8, 2009 (European Main Time) Surely it would be harder with the cruise set at 375? This would mean that you would need to turn alot sharper to get through the hoops. Kudos to you! -- 17:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No, you have not to turn sharper, as it is simply impossible to make a sharper curve or even a same sharp curve on a higher speed. The secret is to start turning earlier or even before passing current ring in the later sections of the lap. Therefore, the enemy, when he does his mistake is much faster and flies a bit more away of the track which, if you are successful, gives you another half second. Fact is: The Discovery Freelancer Mod has a cruise speed of 350, the Rebalance even of 450 and no modder would set his mod's cruise speed that high, if he were not ensured that it is possible to pass any mission of the single player story with need for usement of that speed. Unless, of course, if the modder redoes the single player story missions, replaces them or just enlarges the distances between the track rings, which is not made neither in Discovery nor in Rebalance. It is pure technique which is important for passing this mission. The maneuverability, which is also related with the speed, is only of secundar relevance. Nevertheless, thank you. The speed incresion really did not do it easier. --Gisteron 14:11, December 8, 2009 (European Main Time) Main Page I'm planning a majour change on the main page and even the theme of the wiki. But I need Admin rights. In the meantime I'll be designing the main page. Thank you, AddyCWebs|Please leave a message after the BEEP! 09:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC)